Beast dance
by godivapearl
Summary: A tale about Margaret and the famous beast Ramsay Bolton's love. But is there a happy ending? (sorry for the grammar mistakes - i'm still learning English) Tell me what you think, I am happy for any suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing next to one of the huge windows in the hall, watching the birds in the garden. I was waiting for my sister to start the dinner with rest of my brand new family. Her wedding was more than three weeks ago but I still couldn t felt myself home however this is certainly my new one. I have to get used to it soon. She wasn t happy at all I had to come with her, but it wasn t her choice. I wasn t happy either.  
-Sister! What's that dress of yours? You look terrible. Deep red is not your color my dear. -she said when she finally showed up on the top of the staircase. I hadn t chance to answer, because her husband's son - Ramsay stepped into the hall.  
-Actually according to my opinion the young Lady Rochfords looks stunning this evening, as you my lady. - told Ramsay to Vanda. -You are far too kind Ramsay - she replied and went into the dinner. She wore a too tight velvet dress which showed her curves much bigger, and the color of the texture made her look older, I wasn t the one who choosed badly I thought. -We should go inside - I suggested. Ramsay nodded and came after me. Our seats were next to each other, he helped me with the chair before he also sat.  
-Roose will be here in any minutes. - said Vanda. - Bring the food in! - she ordered. -Oh, you always thinking about everything my love. - by the time Lord Bolton has arrived everything for prepared to eat. -Wine to everybody!-he commanded and a servant poured some in our glasses.  
-I trust your handmaiden Lora helps you with everything Margaret. I want you to feel yourself home. - said Roose.  
-She's absolutely perfect, thank you my Lord. -You don t have to call me lord Margaret, call me Roose, and think about Ramsay as your brother. We are a family now. -I m honored to be part of your family Roose.

I spent the rest of the day in the garden yet this was the only place I felt myself home a bit. It was cold I was freezing but I didn t mind. When I headed back to the castle, I run into Vanda.  
-You better go inside Margaret. -That is what I am doing sister. Are you worry about me?  
-I don t care if you catch cold, but Roose and I want to take a walk and I don t want you to be here. You know how polite he is, he would invite you.  
-Don t worry, I won t ruin your date. Walking with my sister and her husband was the last thing I wanted to do however it would be funny to see her upset because of it, but I take a bath instead. As she said Roose came out the gate but he wasn t alone he was talking with somebody. When I reached closer I was it was Ramsay. As they saw me they finished they just stand there and smile at me. But I noticed Ramsay looked nervous I didn t him his smile honest.  
-Margaret, would you join me and Vanda for a walk? asked Roose as Vanda said so. I played with the thought again but I refused it politely.  
-Then Ramsay will escort you back inside.  
-Of course. Come my lady. we walked silently for a few miles. We haven t been together since the first time we met. -I hope you don t angry at me. he said finally raised his pale look on me.  
-You are feeling guilty aren t you? I smirked. I wasn t mad however I still didn t understand how I wasn t capable of spotting him. I ve heard you love to play. I added.  
-What else have you heard about me? He asked deeply look into my eyes which I couldn t stand too long so I looked away.  
-According those kind of stories I shouldn t walk with you alone. - He stopped his face was serious.  
-What if they are all true? He asked. I suddenly didn t know what to say so I waited a few seconds.  
-Then, you re dangerous Ramsay. But you must have another side.  
-How do you know?  
-You showed me that night. And he really did.

After the wedding and her promising new life I hoped Vanda would change. She seemed happy and despite of a few comment she was almost kind with me sometimes. But after a few weeks it turned out she would never accept me. We had a family dinner, Ramsay sat by my side, Vanda and Roose against us. We chatted about the hunting they planned for the weekend.  
-You should join us Margaret. said Ramsay. We haven t really talked lately he wasn t here in the last few days.  
-That s a good idea indeed son. replied Roose. You haven t seen our woods yet. As a family member you have every right to enjoy.  
-See sister? What have you done without me? We all knew you can t marry a noble man because of what happened to you. she lowered her voice to seem sad, but I knew she was acting.  
\- Such a shame.. she added. I couldn t believe my ears. Did she really said that? How could be such cruel to me and humiliate like that? Deep silence followed her words, I couldn t even look up. I felt even Ramsay's look on me.  
-I m happy to have you sister. - I replied finally with cold tone, that was all I could press out on my lips. When the dinner was over I stormed out the door, and left the palace as fast as I could. I went to the garden, I wanted to feel the cold air on my skin and hoped it would help me calm down. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes. When I opened em up I saw Ramsay's silhouette s approaching. I didn t want to wait the question they always ask.  
\- Ask me then. - he looked at me questioningly but before he could say something I continued.  
\- I knew you came because you want to know what happened to me. But i guess you already found it out. There is only one reason a noble woman can't marry. You know, she did it in purpose. She enjoy when she can hurt me. She enjoy to tell I was.. - I still couldn t say the words. - I worth nothing now. I am not even a good marriage to my father.. And she enjoy when people started to see me like that, a pathetic poor thing. - I don t know what they see. - said Ramsay kindly and he gently touch my chin and raised my head. As my eyes met his pale blue gaze I felt myself transparent, as he could read my mind. -Do you have any clue why she hates you? -he asked me then. I didn t answer and I felt a teardrop showed in my eyes.  
-Because you are beautiful Margaret. he answered his question and wiped off the tear. I couldn t answer even move, I just stood there with a chaos in my head. It was good to be close to him. So damn good. They say he's insane, moreover I knew it he could be cruel yet I felt safe with him. Maybe I am the crazy one here.  
\- Come, I escort you back to your chamber, you could catch cold easily before you get used to the weather here. - told me when he suddenly released me and my eyes. When I finally got back to my room I sent away Lora and I tried to sleep. But I couldn t. I felt ashamed. I still couldn t believe Vanda did that to me. When I finally had the chance to forget it and live somewhere not everybody knows I am sick of those pity looks. Poor Margaret. I cried myself to sleep that night. In the next two days I didn t leave my room, I even didn t want to see Lora so she just brought in my food three times a day. I ve heard she was coming around 8 pm.  
-Thank you Lora I am not hungry. I told her not even look at her.  
-You must be. You didn t even touched your lunch as far as I know. I turned around. Ramsay stood in door holding my dinner.  
-Can I come in? he asked probably because of my confused face. I nodded so he came in put the tray on the table and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. -You can t hide here forever. Lora told me you didn t leave the room for two days and you barely touch your food. I am worried about you. -I don t want you to pity me - he was so kind and I felt myself so badly I started to cry again.  
-How can I pity you? They say I don t even have a heart. he tried to cheer me up and I almost smiled. You told yourself I am dangerous, so don t make me upset and eat your dinner. I sat up and started to eat. I suddenly realized how hungry I am. -Good. And now you have to help me. I decided I found out who hurted you. - No! - I replied immediately. - Please don t... I don t want to know, and I don t think you can..  
\- Yes I can. Whoever it was, he deserves punishment. So tell me, what did you remember? - As I felt his look on me, I started to feel the same as the first time we were alone. - Don t make me think about it. I pleased him. He waited for a second before he answered, he took my hands.  
\- Sweet Margaret, you can trust me. You know you can. Remember the first time we ve met? - I nodded. It was late evening and I couldn t sleep. I went out to the garden where I run into him. He said his name was Ram, and he introduce himself as the part of household in the castle. He told me it's dangerous out there for me and he offered to escort me to my chambers, but I asked him to come with me to the garden. We walked and talked all night long. I only one day later got to know he tricked me and he was the bastard son of Roose.  
\- You told me nothing depends on you're noble and I am not, and when I answered there are lots of things depend on nobility, you said but not your sympathy. - finished Ramsay my thoughts.  
\- I remember. - I answered finally. He deeply looked into my eyes. - You were the only one I ve ever met and didn t care where I came from. Everybody see me as a bastard. You didn t even care when you thought I was a servant. The least I could do to revenge your shame. And I swear to you, I will. - his face was dedicated, and I knew he meant it seriously.  
\- So, are you going to tell me what happened that day? - I swallowed and made a deep breath. While I was talking he was holding my hands at the whole time.  
\- So you suppose it was somebody inside the castle.  
\- No one else could make it to my barn.  
\- A servant? - I hesitated so he squeezed my hands for a second to encourage me.  
\- As I mentioned it was getting dark and he wore a hoodie. I didn t see him he caught me from my back. But... I saw his hands. There was a wound on it, like a burn. And.. And a ring. - Servants doesn t wear rings... Fine. That's enough. Rest now.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly I thought I would never wanted to know who did that to me, and my parents rather wanted to cover the whole story up than found out the sinner. I had no idea what or how Ramsay wanted to do, and I thought no matter how stubborn he is he wouldn t find him. I tried not to think about it.  
-I am very happy to see you here Margaret. You re sister couldn t come, she is not feeling well. told me Roose when saw me on my horse in the next morning. I knew Vanda lied, she simply didn t want to come she s more comfortable type than riding in the woods all day. Probably that s why she s quite plump.  
-I hope she s getting well soon. I replied with a smile. It wasn t fake I was really happy she didn t came she wouldn t ruin my whole day.  
-Do you want a bow Margaret? asked me Roose but I shook my head.  
-I rather watch.  
-Pity! said Ramsay joining us. As we started to ride he came next to me.  
-I m glad that you re here.  
-Thank you for visiting me yesterday. No one else did.  
-I can do it more often if it makes you happy. this point I clearly started to feel we were on the edge of propriety. I didn t answered only with my smile.  
I was never a big fan of hunting. Killing animals is not my thing. I more often feel sorry for them than humans. They are innocent. But when we were eating the deer Ramsay shoot I swore it tasted better. My feelings about Ramsay started to make me confused. Whenever we were in the same room I felt his look on me and I realized I started to miss him if he wasn t around. I have to put an end to it. I decided I would avoid him. For almost two week I could manage it. I turned around when I saw him approaching and rushing out to my chamber after family dinners. I hoped my feelings would go back to normal soon. The whole situation was unrealistic, it was too much for me. Our fast moving here, Vanda s wedding, Ramsay's trick and our night while I thought he's only a member of the household. But he wasn t. He was the son of my sister s husband and I ve heard many bad things about him. However he was the opposite of what they had told me about the bastrad son of Roose. He was kind, a good listener, someone who payed attention to me. But only to me. Whenever I saw him around with others he was cold, everybody seemed to fear of him. I knew about things he did, I ve heard the rumors, even Lora told me some. I tried to think about him as my brother as Roose told me so. But my plan failed soon.  
After the dinner of Roose's nameday, I wanted to sneak out when everybody seemed enough drunk no to notice I was gone. I went through the great hall and I reached the top of the staircase when somebody grabbed my arm. - Ramsay.. - I said and I looked down where he hold me, but he didn t release. He stood one case lower, so our faces were on the same level.  
\- Why I have the feeling that you are constantly escaping from me? - he asked.  
\- I am not escaping. - Oh really? How many times you simply turned around recently when you had saw me? Margaret, are you afraid of me?  
\- Should I? - he started to smile when he heard the irony in my voice. I really wasn t afraid of him. I was afraid of myself, my feelings.  
\- It depends on you. -he teased me.  
\- Are you threatening me?  
\- If you always run away from me, I may think you have a reason to do it. - I smiled because I knew he was just joking, but I didn t answer. A long second passed as we faced each other then his face turned serious again.  
\- Why? - he asked me finally. He released my arm, but he stood close to me I felt his hands next to mine.  
\- You make me feel uncomfortable. - I answered but I couldn t stand his gaze, I was fixing the ground so I haven t seen his face until he raised mine with his hand. It happened so fast yet so slowly. He slid his fingers by my face and pulled me to him even closer finished the space which I thought didn t exist. Then he kissed me. As he pressed his lips into mine I froze for a second then I started to feel something warm spreading in my body and I kissed back. I didn t know how long we stood there like that it could be a minute or a whole hour.  
\- Are you feeling uncomfortable now? - he asked whispering in my ear.  
\- Maybe even more.  
\- Then you just using the wrong word. - I felt he was smiling. - And I feel the same.  
I couldn t sleep that night. I was sleepless spinning around in my bed. I was watching the dark ceiling of the room when I heard somebody coming in. I knew it couldn t be Lora but I didn t scared I felt he would come.  
-It is really impolitely to sneak into a lady s chamber at night. -Isn t the lady supposed to be sleeping? - I sat up to the edge of my bed while Ramsay made a candle to make some light.  
-Tell me what was your plan if you thought I d be sleeping?  
-My plan was to wake you up. he answered standing in the middle of my room.  
-It was easy, I am awake. What s now? asked him mockingly.  
-Now, I want to make you feel how you said? Uncomfortable. I didn t answer I was just smiling. I didn t even feel embarrassed however I never was in a similar situation with a man before. Don t worry no one saw me. he continued.  
-Good. I merely nodded watching him coming closer. Aren t you afraid? -He asked touching my arm.  
-Of you or of unfolding? My voice was playfully so he didn t answer. He was right next to me his legs touched mine.  
-Stand up. he said and I obeyed. There was merely space between us I felt his whole body on mine.  
-After I kissed you afternoon it was all my thirst to kiss you again. he told me one of his hand on my chin, then kissing me carefully barely touching my lips. -What if don t feel uncomfortable now? You re mission failed. I teased him with a smile on my face.  
-Let s make another try then. He answered kissing me again but this time with that passion I hardly could take a breath after, then he stopped for a second examining my face.  
-How are you feeling now? I didn t say anything and he took it as an answer. -Let s play a game. - He smirked. I ask you a question and if you know the answer I kiss you again somewhere. You can choose the body part. But if you re wrong I choose.  
-Okay but I have a condition. -I don t usually accept conditions but because it s you, I m listening.  
-You can t remove any of my clothes. -You re a clever girl aren t you? Fine, I won t take them off until you ask me to do so. Is that okay for you Lady Rochford?  
-I am a lady Lord Bolton I would never ask anything like that. We both smiled. -Here s my first question. It s an easy one don t let it fool you! How old am exactly? I took a deep breath I didn t know for sure and I didn t want guessing.  
-Choose then. I answered referring to our arrangement. -No guessing? he asked while turned my head away with his finger. I chose. said into my neck, his lips skimmed over my skin. He bit it gently then turned my head back watching my reaction. I tried to cover my feelings up but I was sure he felt my hot skin and my furiously beating heart. -Here s the second one. he whispered. My second question is the same as the first was.  
-You re not a fair player. I tell him upset. -I am not. Any guess now?  
-Fine. Twenty-four nameday maybe? -Close enough, but not precise. I rolled my eyes. Of course not.  
-Why I have the feeling I can t win this game? -You found it out sooner than anybody else. I like you even more. You re a clever girl.  
-If I would be so clever I had screamed when you came in my room. he was smiling, he enjoyed his power over me.  
-And what do you choose if I let you? -I d ask you to stay here.  
-You don t play fair either. I didn t and he liked it. He smiled and grabbed my arm pulling into the bed. I placed my head on his shoulders and he kissed my forehead. -If you want me to, I stay. Sleep now. I have plenty of time for you. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Are you sending a message to our parents sister? I hope you understand why you can t come. Roose and I want to travel together. Vanda was thrilled. She knew how much I was missing home but she didn t know how happy I am now they left Dreadfort for a couple of weeks and left me here.  
-Of course I understand. As a man and wife you should spend more time together and this trip is a good opportunity. I answered diplomatically and drink of my wine. I really wasn t hungry and these family dinner were always so boring.  
-We are glad you understand Margaret. Until I am not here Ramsay would be the lord of the castle. -You honored me father. -I hope you will act wisely. nodded Roose. I smiled at Ramsay and I saw he s really proud. After dinner he came after me grabbing my arm in the hall.  
-Careful, somebody will see us. I said looking around.  
-Don t worry. If somebody can t keep his mouth shot I flay him alive. -We don t have to risk it though! -Except when your sister and my father around, I kiss you anytime I want you to. Are you disagree? I shook my head.  
-Good. Now that I have you, I won t let anybody to take you away from me. his voice was cold I tried to calm him down.  
-No one can take me away, I am yours. That was the truth. I was in love with Ramsay Bolton. He smiled at me satisfied.  
-Come to my chamber later.  
I went back to my room and took a bath. Lora helped me but I sent her away before I got dressed, I didn t want her to see I didn t change for nightgown. However I had every right walking in the castle I was quite nervous while reached Ramsay s chamber. I knocked down and I heard him invite me inside. I stepped in looking around I ve never been there before. It was quite simple with a small window. His father didn t treat him like a highborn clearly. I realized we were quite similar. He wasn t accept by his father as I wasn t by my sister. -Come closer. He said stretching out his hand to me. He stood next to the window looking outside he seemed worried. But when I got closer he turned to me releasing a quick smile. -I m glad you re here. You make me happy. -What s wrong? -You don t have to worry. Finally we are together I want to enjoy it. he answered pulling me closer. My head was on his chest I ve heard his heart beating. -Do you want to play again? I asked him playfully hoped it will cheer him up.  
-I was wondering I don t have to play any game to have what I want. he said deeply looking into my eyes. But I promised you I would waiting for you to ask. I didn t answered so he kissed me laying me on the bed. But he kept his worth he didn t try to undress me only put his hand under my shirt.  
-Wait! I told him sating up. He looked at me seemed angry for a second but then he tender said to me:  
-I understand it s hard for you after..  
-No I interrupted him and turned my back on him.  
-I ask you to help me loosen up my lace. I didn t see his face but I was sure he was surprised. I felt his hand on my waist then he suddenly ripped of the back of my dress. I took it of covering my naked bust with my arms.  
-Don t hide yourself. You re perfect. he told me making me turned around facing him.  
-You are more special than I thought Margaret. You can amaze me again and again.  
-Make me yours then.

I have never felt myself stronger. I put my past behind me. I had lived my life since I was raped as a deplored girl. But now it s over. Ramsay made me feel valuable, precious and beautiful. His rigidity towards everybody else but me made it even special. I saw him being merciless and savage but I didn t care. Moreover, I liked it. First I saw him like that when he found the man who had raped me. -You whished to see me. I told when I joined him in the great hall.  
-I always wish to see you. he smiled. But yes, I sent Lora for you. I want to show you something. he said and I followed him under the castle. I didn t asked where we were going however I had no idea. When we reached the dungeons, he started to speak but not to me.  
-I told you I will come back soon. And as I also promised I bring her to you. I hope it helps you make your memory clear. when I stepped closer I suddenly saw a man tied up to a wooden cratch. I didn t know him. At least I thought. -You didn t answer me yesterday so watch her and I will ask again. Come closer my love. turned to me Ramsay. - I promised you to find the man who hurt you. And I did. I saw that man hanging helpless watching him bleeding. I saw Ramsay didn t spare him. I wasn t furious I even didn t feel sorry. I was empty, I felt nothing. At first.  
-Watch her Reek. Look in her eyes and tell me, how do you feel yourself now? Were you in love with her? the man didn t answered and it looked like Ramsay didn t wait for it he looked at me.  
-Maybe you didn t remember when many years ago there was a huge fire on the Iron Islands. Your parents wanted to help so they offered the youngers to stay in River Land until everything fixed up. Did you remember my love? he asked me tender. I shook my head.  
-Hear it Reek? She didn t remember. That is why she never found out it was you. It was you who went after in the barn and raped her. It was you, weren t you? -Yes.. said the man very quietly. His voice was familiar to me.  
-Sorry, a little bit louder we didn t hear you that well.  
-It was me! he cried out and he raised his head so I finally saw his face. It was Theon Greyjoy. -You? It was you Theon? I asked him astonished.  
-No, not Theon. He didn t deserve it being an iron born. His name is Reek now. So now you finally meet again I hope you can answer me this time. Tell me, how do you feel yourself now when you know you never ever get her again? It is me who fuck her, only me. And you know what the best thing is? I don t have to force her. Tell us Reek, is it hard for you? I was standing there watching them and I felt nothing I was just wondering. We spent our childhood together. How could he does that to me? And how I couldn t found it out?  
-Do you want to say something to him my love? asked me Ramsay, he was thrilling. He enjoyed torturing Theon or whoever he turned to be and I liked him seeing like that. -Yes. I stepped forward. I want to thank you. Thank you for raping me. Thank you for mademe marked by everyone. Thank you for ruin my perfect to be life with an arrangement marriage. I thank you because I was free to choose. -Did you hear that Reek? She s grateful to you! You are a very lucky man. She s really something. But you know that, right? Of course I am luckier because she chose me, but this is life isn t it? Somebody had to win. And I won.

I was sitting in my room when Ramsay came in. I supposed he wanted to know what was I thinking but I didn t want to talk. After he stepped in I kissed him passionately left him speechless. I started to undress him and he put me in the bed. I still remained silent only pulling him on me letting him to have me. 


End file.
